


The ex Homophobe plays Cupid.

by ReddieSpaghetti



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Jealous Alex, Jealous Michael, Kyles POV, M/M, Two fools in love and in pain.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddieSpaghetti/pseuds/ReddieSpaghetti
Summary: The five times that Kyle suspected that Michael was an alien (all times because Michael loses power because he is angry or jealous because of Alex) Everytime Kyle decides to do something, which confuses Michael, because the doctor only knew about Max. Kyle chooses To help protect Michael, because he finally realized that Alex and Michael are in love and are both in pain, he was guessing it was Alex’s fault. He also knows that Alex doesn’t know the truth, so he was partially doing it for him as well. In a way Kyle Valenti’s trying to push the idiots together.





	The ex Homophobe plays Cupid.

**Author's Note:**

> So I keep seeing stories where Kyle helps make Michael jealous, well I decided to do the opposite. Michaels hurting more in my opinion.

1.  
Kyle had thought it was odd at first from the way that Michael Guerin reacted when Alex and he had started hanging out again, because the doctor desperately wanted to make amends with his old buddy that he hurt when he turned into his homophobe nightmare bully over night back in high school, when the day before they were best friends. 

Michael had started with giving them puzzled glances. At first Kyle had assumed that he was just pissed at seeing him because the jock knew that his brother was an alien, and even though Kyle and Michael were never friends, it didn’t take a genius to suspect that Michael was an alien as well. 

Then after days of this Kyle grew more confused. Kyle joked around and told Alex one day, that Michael Guerin was watching them and Alex joked back, saying maybe Michael thought Kyle was hot and wanted in his pants.

But then one day, he noticed the angry glances toward Alex changing. Kyle also started to notice Alex returning the man’s glances. Giving Michael Guerin longing, looks of regret, as Michael gave Alex heart breaking looks back. Kyle got clued in and finally put two and two together. The doctor guessed that the two had a history and it didn’t end well. He was quite surprised because he has always thought that Michael Guerin was straight, he was always seen around town with a whiskey bottle in one hand and a chick in another hand. 

Though as angry at Alex that Michael seemed, that didn’t stop him from trying to help him out, even though the soldier had no idea, Kyle figured it out. Someone had spilt a beer on the ground without anyone knowing and the person was probably too drunk to clean it up. So when Alex and he decided to go play some pool, before they got to the pool table the man slipped on the beer, trying to catch himself, as best as he could with his walking stick, but unfortunately the stick didn’t help his fall. Alex was going to fall and fall hard, and there was nothing that could be done about it. Or so Kyle had thought.

Before Alex could fall, most likely slamming his head hard, that it looked like his friend was going in slow motion, when he was falling at full speed a second ago. The doctor noticed Michael standing nearby now, eyes glued on Alex, his face pale with fright, and his fingers raised slightly, twitching. Kyle realized what Michael was doing and acted quickly, trying to cover up for Michael Incase anyone noticed anything. Kyle moved as fast as he could, making it look like he was trying to catch his friend, which he did, arms wrapped around Alex, the jock then pretended to stumble them both into Michael, causing all three of them to fall on the ground, with Alex on top of the alien. Kyle glanced around the bar and sighed with relief when nobody noticed anything odd going on. A few people chuckled when Michael let out a loud ‘Ooff’ sound when he had two bodies fall on top of him, but that was it. Even though Michael didn’t seem to mind Alex lying on top of him, seeing the man’s glare aimed at him, he wasn’t thrilled with Kyle lying on top of the man between them. 

2

Alex had invited Kyle to join him at the monthly drive in, and he accepted. The movie playing was E.T. Alex bought them drinks and Kyle bought them dinner, and even though they were just two buddies trying to reconnect, from the outside he supposed that it looked like they were on a date. The town all knew that Kyle was straight though, but that didn’t stop Michael from throwing hateful glares his way from his seat in the back of his truck. When Alex went to go buy them both more beers, refusing to accept Kyles money, the man noticed Michael chugging his beer angrily. All of a sudden the movie started to flicker a few times, making people groan upset. Kyle walked over to Michaels truck, folding his arm on top of it, eyes hard on the angry males brown ones. “Listen dude, I thought that you would have figured it out by now, but I’m fucking straight. So please for your sake just stop Alright? Because otherwise the town will get pissed if they can’t finish watching their movie and will wonder what’s wrong with the film...”Kyle whispered, eying the man who finally unclenching his jaw, relaxing. The movie immediately, stopped flickering, after he confronted Michael. 

3

One night Kyle was sitting in the Crashdown with Alex across from him, gazing at the menu in his face. When the bell rang Kyle glanced up and saw Michael with the Evan’s twins walk into the cafe, taking a booth not far away. Michael facing him, as the twins faced their friend. Kyle turned his gaze back towards his menu, and the males finally decided on what to order. Alex ordered a strawberry milkshake and some fries, Kyle decided to get a chocolate milkshake, fries and a cheeseburger. He felt Michael glaring at him the whole time, but he didn’t glance back at him. 

“Thanks for inviting me, I truly needed to get out of the house and have some fun.”Alex admitted, in a slightly happy tone. 

Kyle glanced up, grinning at his friend, seeing Michaels heated glare, and watching him clench onto a spoon, bending it. Which alright is no big deal, anybody could bend a fucking spoon. A kid could even do that! Only thing is, is that the fucking spoon looked like it was so close to melting, and the twins were in a discussion and didn’t even seem to notice what was going on. Kyle nervously glanced around the cafe and noticed that nobody saw Michael, which made him sigh with relief. Thankfully Alex excused himself to take a piss. Once the male was gone, Kyle quickly stood up from his table, walking over to them aliens booth. 

Kyle sat down on the edge of the man’s side of the booth without so much as an invitation, quickly getting the attention of the aliens. They shot him looks between annoyance, nervousness, and angry heated glares, they all looked like they were about to demand what he was doing sitting with them. Kyle ignored every single one of the glances. He knew none of the three trusted or liked him and that was fine with him, they weren’t friends, and Max and he had a history of fighting over Liz. So Kyle quickly placed his hand on top of Michaels hand, holding his hand still, but not trying to harm him. The jock then leaned forward to whisper in the angry aliens ear, trying to calm him down. “Calm the fuck down Guerin, before someone else sees you! You’re lucky that I’m the only person that noticed. Look I know that you’re angry, I’m not totally positive why, but I can guess, and I can promise you that everything’s just all in your head, Guerin.”The doctor whispered. He then added, “Like I told you the last time, I’m straight. I’m just trying to reconnect with my friend.”Kyle sighed,” So please calm down before there’s a puddle of metal on the table that you won’t be able to explain.”Kyle squeezed Michaels hand once more, before removing his. 

Kyle pulled his face away from the man’s ear. That snapped all of the aliens out of it, and the three of them glanced down at the ruined, dented spoon that was so close to melting that it was smoking. Michael quickly shoving the spoon in his leather jacket to hide it. Kyle stood up, slapping Michaels shoulder, and half smiled,”I’m not the asshole that I was in high school. Believe it or not, I have been trying my hardest to change over the years, that’s why I decided to become a doctor, to help people. I hope one day that you three will learn that you can trust me, because if I was the bad guy I wouldn’t have even bothered trying to calm you down before someone saw you and you wouldn’t be sitting here right now.”He then walked back to his booth, leaving the three stunned aliens, sitting down before Alex came back. 

4

Kyle was sitting at a table in the Wild Pony, relaxing after working all night, drinking beer and responding to a few text messages from friends that he had to put off till now. The bar was crowded with all of the men in the Air Force seeing as it was a weekend. Alex’s father included. 

Alex decided to sing a song that night, even though he was buzzed, which looked like his father was angry. Playing the guitar, singing, with his eyes closed, for the crowd.  
From what Kyle could tell from the song, it sounded like Alex was admitting he was in love with Michael, but that they couldn’t be together and it was killing him inside. From where he was sitting, the Guerin looked miserable as hell. Like he was going to fall apart any minute.

Michael’s jaw was clenching In anger, he looked like he had tears in his eyes that he was willing away. One of the lights flashed, causing Maria to groan. “Damn it, not again. I told the boss that we are in need of new lights.”She stated, as she wiped the bar top clean. 

Kyle quickly grabbed his beer, sitting down next to Michael at the bar. He slapped the man’s back as a greeting. “Jesus christ man, calm down. This place is full of military. Jesse will kill you.” He then slid Michael the rest of his beer as a distraction, watching the alien quickly gulping it down without a second thought. Snapping his fingers trying to get his friends attention. “Can I get two whiskeys please, Maria?”Kyle asked. 

Pretty soon Maria slid them two whiskeys, and Kyle nodded a thanks to her. The male then slid the drink over to Michael. “Drinks on me, it looks like you seriously need it more then me.”He then took a gulp out of his drink. Kyle glanced at the man, sighing as Michael was gritting his teeth hard, glaring at Alex hatefully while he listened to the song. “Dude seriously, if you don’t want to get into any trouble cool it!” 

Michael blinked his eyes a few times, taking several large deep breaths, eying the other man as he got his breathing under control. The alien finally grabbed the whiskey, chugging it down his throat in one go. “Thanks man.”He stated, as Alex hesitantly left the stage. 

Michael stood up, walking over to the stage, mockingly clapping, a sneer on his face, while passing the soldier he made sure to bump shoulders with him. From the look on Alex’s face you could tell he felt guilty for singing that song, because it obviously hurt Michael. Nothing could stop Michael now though. He was drunk and in so much pain and started singing without thinking. 

It sounded like Michael was pouring his heart out. The song was so raw and powerful, so full of emotion, that he was sure everyone could feel the pain. Everyone besides for Jesse Manes though, because if looks could kill, Michael would be dead right now, that’s how angry he was. While watching father and son, he noticed that Alex was ignoring his muttering father, eyes on the male singing, getting teary eyed. Michael sung about love and heart break, and mentioned monsters that abuse and kill, which Kyle assumed had to do with a pissed off Jesse Manes, because all of a sudden, father and son started to argue when the song ended. Jesse was embarrassed that he was forced to sit there, witnessing pathetic love songs. Alex just sat there just taking his fathers anger, like always because he just wanted his fathers love and support. 

“Fuck you, very much!”Michael spat, as he walked off the stage, storming out of the bar. 

5

It was a Saturday night, a few weeks later when it happened.  
Kyle had thought that Michael finally calmed himself down from his jealousy, until Alex decided to take it too far and nearly destroyed Michael Guerin’s life (even more then his friend will ever know). The night that his recently reconnected buddy, walked into The Wild Pony, with a happy grin on his face, walking up to a table that Alex knew damn fucking well, had a clear view from Michaels table that he had  
next to the pool table he was playing at. When an attractive man sat down with Alex someone in a uniform that obviously went to the air-force with Alex, it didn’t take a genius to realize that they were on a date. A date that Alex had personally set up just to piss Guerin off, for telling him to fuck off. Even though Manes hadn’t glanced at Michael once, he knew what he was doing, the man kept on smirking. His poor date probably had assumed that Alex was having a great time because of his giggling and grinning. The Air mane was almost giddy. Maybe it was the alcohol? He doubted it. Alex was playing with fire. 

Kyles eyes glanced between the two of the idiots who were obviously in love. Michael was livid. Grinding his teeth, clenching tightly onto a pool stick, while tapping his foot and flexing his fingers. Snapping at anyone who spoke to him. Chugging bottle after bottle of beer that Maria continued to bring him, slamming glasses down onto his table, even breaking a couple of them. He was so angry that people kept on glancing at him and shushing him, while he kept on drinking as he played pool. Kyle knew he was about to explode if he didn’t do something soon. 

Especially after Alex and nameless army man started making out, right in front of him. Michael may even go and yell at Alex or kick the man’s ass and get arrested (once again). When the bottle in his hand exploded, as well as the pool stick snapping, startling Alex from the sound, Kyle finally did something and knocked his own bottle over, watching it break on the ground, as a distraction. When everyone’s eyes were currently on him, he realized that wasn’t enough. So you see Kyle did the only thing that he could think of doing. He did it for Michael and for Alex. Kyle stood up from where he was sitting at the bar, taking those few steps towards the aliens pool table, he then grabbed Michaels collar, tugging him closer and kissed him hard, right in front of Alex, ignoring everyone’s shocked gasps. Michael was startled and probably had assumed Kyle was going to punch him, he wasn’t stupid he knew that Guerin didn’t like him or trust him. He was surprised when that after the shock from the kiss, Michael grabbed him around his neck, kissing him harder. Kyle assumed that Michael was trying to hurt Alex, while Kyle was only trying to make Alex jealous, so that the two males would stop being stubborn assholes. 

The doctor opened his eyes slightly, to see if Alex was still watching, and when he saw that he was, he glanced at Michael. “Let’s get out of here, Guerin.”Kyle whispered, against the aliens lips. 

Michael glanced into his eyes and knew what the doctor was trying to do. The man was trying to calm him down, so he didn’t go kill someone or make his powers explode. So after swallowing, he nodded his head, offering the other man his hand.

That was the least Kyle could do was walk out of the bar holding Michaels hand, both ignoring Alex’s hurt eyes as they left. It was better then having Michael watch his love of his life walk out of there with the man, obviously going home with the man. Who the fuck knows what Michael would have done having to see that! Maybe even blow the bar up! Kyle honestly wasn’t in any hurry to find out, so he couldn’t have left the man in their alone. Where Kyle and michael weren’t truly going home together.

“You know thats not going to give you any favors to win Alex’s friendship back, right?”Michael asked, as he let the doctors hand go, stuffing his hands in his jeans.

“Hey innocent man here, in my defense neither of you actually told me that you had a history! I only guessed, and what an excellent guess I had might I add!”He joked. Kyle then whispered in Michaels ears, even though nobody was around,”You know you kiss pretty good for an E.T., I’m actually surprised that the rumors in town are true.”He laughed.

Michael chucked,”And you kiss pretty good for an ex homophobe bully, and thank you, all of the other rumors are true as well!”He joked, as they walked in the parking lot. Michael noticed that Kyle went quiet, glancing over and saw him frowning, with regret because of his past when he was an asshole. Seeing as Michael wasn’t good with apologizes he changed the topic. 

Michael stopped walking, clearing his throat, Kyle spun around raising his eyebrows, “So I wanted to thank you for all that you have been doing for me lately. Trying to help me. Trying your hardest to calm me down before I explode and put my family and I In danger, I truly appreciate it and I realise now that I needed help. You didn’t have to help me, so thanks for everything.”

“Oh no problem dude. Seriously, I’m trying to change my old ways.”Kyle admitted. “Besides it was the right thing to do.”

“How about I make it up to you?”Michael asked, waggling his eyebrows at the former jock. 

“Oh yeah? And exactly how will you make it up to me, Guerin?”Kyle asked, lips twitching in amusement, eyes on the alien. 

Michael walked closer to the man, grinning at him. “Well how would the ex homophobe jock, like getting his cocksucked, by the resident drunk, whom he actually just fucking unknowingly outted? All of Roswell will know one of my biggest secrets In an hour because of you, same as how nobody in Roswell will find out my biggest life secret. It’s the least we can both do for each other.”He winked.

Kyle placed his hand on his chin in a thought. “Well I agree, even though it was for a good cause, and sorry, outing you was wrong, but as wrong as it was, I do deserve an award. Though as amazing as a blow job sounds, I must say no, because that won’t be doing either of us any favors in winning back and keeping Alex in our lives. Besides I hate to hurt your ego, but my dick won’t get hard for you.”The doctor chuckled, when Michael gasped offended. 

“Well fuck, I guess that you are right.”Michael mumbled, responding to Kyles comment about Alex. “I’ll owe you a beer!”He grinned.

“And seeing as I outed you, I’ll promise you my loyalty for life, along with a fancy bottle of whiskey.”Kyle suggested.

“It’s a deal!”Michael said, bumping fists with Kyle, then walking to his truck. “Good night Doc, thanks again!” He hopped into his truck and drove off.

Kyle knew that any day now the two men would most likely snap, and then have hot and steamy make out sex, all thanks to him. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love to know what you all think! I’ll probably write an out take of the two males fighting and finally getting back together.


End file.
